Red Dead Redemption II
Red Dead Redemption II (of Red Dead Redemption 2) is een western-action-adventuregame die werd ontwikkeld door Rockstar San Diego en wordt uitgegeven door Rockstar Games. De game kwam uit op 26 oktober 2018Rockstar Games Staff (February 1, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 is Coming October 26th 2018: "Dear All, we are excited to announce that Red Dead Redemption 2 will be released on October 26th 2018. We apologize to everyone disappointed by this delay. While we had hoped to have the game out sooner, we require a little extra time for polish. We sincerely thank you for your patience and hope that when you get to play the game, you will agree the wait will have been worth it. In the meantime, please check out these screenshots from the game. We look forward to sharing a lot more information with you in the coming weeks. With thanks, Rockstar Games" voor PlayStation 4 en Xbox OneRed Dead Redemption 2 Specifications: "Platform: PS4, Xbox One". Het is de derde game in de Red Dead-reeks en een prequel op Red Dead Redemption ''uit 2010Rachel Weber (December 21, 2017). Red Dead Redemption 2 - Outlaws, trailers, and everything you need to know: ''"Meet your new Red Dead Redemption 2 hero: outlaw Arthur Morgan. Our first introduction doesn't exactly present him as the 'take him home to mother' type. We're sure there's more to him than threatening people and robbing banks, but right now, all we know is he's rough around the edges and in the employ of original RDR antagonist Dutch van der Linde - which sets the game's timeline firmly in prequel territory.". Het spel vindt plaats in een fictieve herwerking van het Amerikaanse Westen in 1899. Het richt zich op het leven van Arthur Morgan en zijn plaats in de beruchte Van der Linde Gang. Verder wordt de teloorgang van de bende belicht, die niet alleen op de hielen wordt gezeten door de arm der wet, maar ook door andere bendes en Pinkertonagenten. Naast Morgan zijn de belangrijkste personages van het verhaal Dutch van der Linde, John Marston en Micah Bell. Red Dead Redemption 2 speelt zich af in een open wereld die bestaat uit vijf Amerikaanse regio's. De speler kan die regio's vrij verkennen naargelang hij verder geraakt in het verhaal. Bovendien kan er zowel in first person als in third-person gespeeld worden. Als Arthur Morgan zijnde kan de speler op verschillende manieren interactie hebben met de spelwereld. Zo zijn er bijvoorbeeld verhaalmissies, zijmissies, uitdagingen, willekeurige evenement en kan je ook gaan jagen. Het honor-systeem uit het vorige spel keert ook terug, waarbij de eer van de speler zal veranderen op basis van de acties die hij onderneemt tegenover andere personages. Bij de release van Red Dead Redemption 2 ''werd het spel wereldwijd geprezen. Er werd met lof gezwaaid voor het script, de aangesneden onderwerpen, de personages, de open wereld, de grafische schoonheid, de realistische elementen en de aandacht voor detail. Toch werd er ook kritiek geuit op het controleschema en het effect dat bovengenoemd realisme had op de gameplay. Bij de release werd het al snel duidelijk dat de game een commercieel succes was. De lancering was de op een-na-grootste ooit en moest enkel ''Grand Theft Auto V nog voor laten gaan, die andere telg van Rockstar Games. De verkoopomzet tijdens het openingsweekend bedroeg 725 miljoen dollar en er werden meer dan 23 miljoen exemplaren verkocht. Gameplay Red Ded Redemption 2 is een western-action-adventuregame die plaatsvindt in een open wereld en gespeeld wordt in third person. ''Er zijn zowel singleplayer- als multiplayer-elementen aanwezigRed Dead Redemption 2 Information: "The game’s vast and atmospheric world will also provide the foundation for a brand new online multiplayer experience.". Ten opzichte van de vorige game zijn er ook enkele nieuwe features. In de eerste trailers werd bijvoorbeeld getoond hoe personages doorheen het water waden, een pijl en boog gebruikten, twee wapens tegelijkertijd hanteerden en in een kano peddelden. Verder werden ook de fauna en het jachtsysteem verbeterd. Het spel legt een grote nadruk op de keuzes die de speler maakt tijdens het verhaal en de missies. Tijdens IGN's First Look werd gepraat over de manier waarop die keuzes bepaalde interacties en missies kunnen beïnvloeden. Rob Nelson, die mee aan het hoofd staat van de Rockstar North-studio, zei daarover het volgende: "''We proberen om je binnen veel van de missies de mogelijkheid te geven om zelf een aanpak te kiezen, bijvoorbeeld door te kiezen of je eerst je makkers erop uitstuurt dan wel of je zelf het voortouw neemt." De speler kan met eender welke NPC communiceren op een manier die erg verschilt van vorige Rockstar-games. Je kunt er bijvoorbeeld voor kiezen om een vriendelijke praatje te slaan met een NPC, hem/haar te bedreigen en zijn/haar geld te stelen of gewoonweg om hem/haar om te leggen en het lijk te bestelen. Om de speler nog verder onder te dompelen in de beleving moet hij bijvoorbeeld ook zijn uitrusting onderhouden. Wapens moeten dus worden schoongemaakt en ingeolied. Het personage zelf kan ook worden veranderd. De speler kan een bezoek aan de kapper brengen om een andere haarstijl of kapsel te kiezen. Die stijlen en kapsels zijn beschikbaar naargelang de lengte van het haar, dat immers vanzelf zal groeien doorheen het spelThe Verge (September 20, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 hands-on: two hours with Rockstar’s Wild West epic.. Verder zijn er verschillende soorten kledij die het best geschikt zijn voor bepaalde (weers)omstandigheden, moet de speler regelmatig eten om op krachten te komen of in bad gaan om het vuil van zich af te schrobben. Tot slot zijn er ook veel acties die vroeger automatisch werden uitgevoerd, maar nu gedetailleerder werden uitgewerkt, zoals het villen van een dier en het onderzoeken van objectenGameSpot (September 20, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2: All The New Features.. Plot Nadat een bankoverval helemaal verkeerd gaat in de westernstad Blackwater zien Arthur Morgan en de Van der Linde Gang zich verplicht om te vluchten. Federale agenten en 's lands beste premiejagers zitten hen op de hielen, dus moet de bende zich al stelend en vechtend een weg banen doorheen het ruige binnenland van Amerika om te overleven. Door onrust en ruzie onder de bendeleden dreigt de bende uiteen te vallen, dus staat Arthur voor de moeilijke keuze tussen zijn eigen idealen en zijn trouw aan de bende die hem heeft grootgebracht. Historische achtergrond Red Dead Redemption II speelt zich af in het Wilde Westen van 1899 en volgt het verhaal van Arthur Morgan, een lid van de vogelvrije bende van Dutch van der Linde. Informatie Personages : Hoofdartikel: Personages in Redemption 2 * Arthur Morgan - Arthur is de hoofdrolspeler en het speelbare personage van Red Dead Redemption II. ''Hij maakt deel uit van de Van der Linde Gang als handhaver en Dutch' rechterhand. * 'Dutch van der Linde' - Dutch is de leider van de Van der Linde Gang en Morgans baas. * 'John Marston' - een lid van de Van der Linde Gang. * 'Abigail Marston' - een prostituee van de Van der Linde Gang. * 'Bill Williamson' - een lid van de Van der Linde Gang. * 'Javier Escuella' - een lid van de Van der Linde Gang. * 'Uncle' - een lid van de Van der Linde Gang. * 'Micah Bell' - een lid van de Van der Linde Gang. * 'Sean McGuire' - een lid van de Van der Linde Gang. * 'Sadie Adler' - mogelijks het enige vrouwelijke lid van de Van der Linde Gang. * 'Pearson' - een lid en kok van de Van der Linde Gang. Locatie : ''Hoofdartikel: Locaties in Redemption 2 Tot dusver is het niet bekend in welke streek de game zich zal afspelen. Wel werd bevestigd dat de stad Blackwater en delen van West Elizabeth aanwezig zullen zijn in het spel. Er werden ook nieuwe locaties bevestigd, zoals New Hanover, Annesburg en Valentine. Gameplay Red Dead Redemption II is een western action-adventure game in een open wereld en wordt gespeeld vanuit een derdepersoonsperspectief. Het bevat een single-player en een online multiplayerRed Dead Redemption 2 Information: "The game’s vast and atmospheric world will also provide the foundation for a brand new online multiplayer experience.". Het spel heeft ook een aantal nieuwe features die niet aanwezig waren in de vorige game. Beelden uit de trailers tonen personages die onder andere het water doorwaden, een pijl en boog gebruiken, twee revolvers tegelijkertijd hanteren en in een kano varen. Er werd ook gesleuteld aan de fauna en het jachtsysteem in het spel. Release Op 16 oktober 2016 veranderde Rockstar Games alle afbeeldingen op hun sociale media-kanalen en hun Newswire naar twee rood-zwarte Rockstar-logo's. Een van de afbeeldingen toonde door de vervagende print erg veel gelijkenissen met verschillende Red Dead Redemptions-screenshots. De volgende dag gaf Rockstar een tweede voorsmaakje met een andere foto waarop een wandelende Van der Linde Gang aan de horizon verscheen met een zonsondergang op de achtergrond. Op 18 oktober 2016 kondigde Rockstar Red Dead Redemption 2 officieel aan en er werd een eerste trailer uitgegeven op 20 oktober 2016. Op 22 mei 2017 kondigde Rockstar aan de releasedatum te verschuiven naar de lente van 2018. Het bedrijf gaf tevens enkele screenshots van het spel vrij. Op 28 september 2017 gaf Rockstar een tweede trailer vrij, waarin bekend werd dat Arthur Morgan de protagonist van het spel zou worden en Dutch van der Linde een van de hoofdpersonages. In de trailer werd ook duidelijk dat het nummer "2" werd veranderd naar het Romeinse nummer "II", naar analogie met de GTA-reeks. Op 1 februari 2018 verschoof Rockstar de releasedatum een tweede keer en kondigde aan dat het spel zou verschijnen op 26 oktober 2018. Er werden tevens zeven nieuwe screenshots vrijgegeven. Enkele maanden later, op 30 april 2018, kondigde Rockstar aan dat er een derde officiële trailer zou volgen op woensdag 2 mei 2018 om 11:00 u. EST. Verder gaven ze bij hun aankondiging ook een korte promotievideo vrij waarin de protagonist van het spel, Arthur Morgan, een revolver vasthield samen met de releasedatum van de derde trailerRockstar Games Staff (April 30, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2: Official Trailer #3 Coming Wednesday, May 2nd: "Watch the new trailer for Red Dead Redemption 2 at 11AM Eastern on Wednesday, May 2nd at rockstargames.com and at the official Rockstar Games YouTube channel. Red Dead Redemption 2 will be available worldwide for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One systems on October 26, 2018.". Gallerij RDR 2 Trailer 3 Van der Linde Gang In Town.png|Belangrijkste leden van de Van der Linde-gang in de stad. Van links naar rechts: Javier Escuella, Arthur Morgan, Bill Williamson, onbekend personage, Dutch van der Linde RDR 2 Trailer 3 Arthur Speaking to Unknown.png|Arthur praat tegen een onbekend personage RDR 2 Trailer 3 Bank Robbery Escuela.png|Javier Escuella tijdens een bankoverval RDR 2 Trailer 3 Dutch To Arthur.png|Dutch van der Linde praat met Arthur RDR 2 Trailer 3 Blackwater Grand Theatre.png|Een wetshandhaver op de straten van Blackwater met het Blackwater Grand Theatre op de achtergrond RDR 2 Trailer 3 Van der Linde Gang.png|Leden van de Van der Linde-gang RDR 2 Trailer 3 Bon Fire.png|Javier Escuella (links), Uncle (midden) en Arthur Morgan zitten rond een kampvuur RDR 2 Trailer 3 John Marston.png|John Marston wordt gevangengenomen door de Van der Linde-gang RDR 2 Trailer 3 John Marston Closeup.png|Close-up van John Marston Teasers en aankondigingen rdr2_rockstar_3840x2160.jpg|Teaser van 16 oktober 2016 screen_shot_2016-10-17_at_10.jpg|Teaser van 17 oktober 2016 RedDeadRedemption2AnnouncementCover.jpg|Aankondiging van 18 oktober 2016 RDR2-28thSeptemberAnnouncement.jpg|Aankondiging van 22 september 2017 voor de aankondiging van 28 september 2017 rdr2_rdr2_3840x2160.jpg|Geüpdatet logo uit de tweede trailer, 28 oktober 2017 Red Dead Redemption 2 Trailer 3 Promo.png|Promotie-artwork van 30 april 2018 voor de derde trailer van 2 mei 2018 Screenshots RedDeadRedemption2-SS1.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RedDeadRedempti RedDeadRedemption2-SS2.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RedDeadRedempti RDR2_1.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File RedDeadRedemption2-SS3.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RedDeadRedempti RedDeadRedemption2-SS4.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RedDeadRedempti RedDeadRedemption2-SS5.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RedDeadRedempti RedDeadRedemption2-SS6.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RedDeadRedempti RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 1.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_October_26_Delay_Scree RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 2.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_October_26_Delay_Scree RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 3.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_October_26_Delay_Scree RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 4.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_October_26_Delay_Scree RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 5.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_October_26_Delay_Scree RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 6.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_October_26_Delay_Scree RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 7.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_October_26_Delay_Scree RDR 2 IGN First Look 1.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First RDR 2 IGN First Look 2.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First RDR 2 IGN First Look 3.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First RDR 2 IGN First Look 4.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First RDR 2 IGN First Look 5.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First RDR 2 IGN First Look 6.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First RDR 2 IGN First Look 7.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First RDR 2 IGN First Look 8.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First RDR 2 IGN First Look 9.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First RDR 2 IGN First Look 10.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First_ RDR 2 IGN First Look 11.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First_ RDR 2 IGN First Look 12.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First_ RDR 2 IGN First Look 13.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First_ RDR 2 IGN First Look 14.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First_ RDR 2 IGN First Look 15.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First_ RDR 2 IGN First Look 16.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:RDR_2_IGN_First_ Video's Externe links * Officiële website Bronnen en:Red Dead Redemption II de:Red Dead Redemption 2 es:Red Dead Redemption 2 it:Red Dead Redemption 2 ru:Red Dead Redemption 2 fr:Red Dead Redemption II pl:Red Dead Redemption 2 pt-br:Red Dead Redemption 2 zh:碧血狂殺2